Alternate Worlds
There are various alternate universes inexplicably connected to Iwaku World in one way or another. Be it from merely mirroring the events and the characters of Iwaku World in a different manner, or directly (sometimes indirectly) interacting with Iwaku itself, they are listed here for reference. Mecha Iwaku Prime This world differs from Iwaku in that reality bending is non-existent. Instead the development of giant Iwakuan Mecha is what defines this world. This also has two events in their history mirroring the Iwaku Admin War with the some Iwaku World Characters as warring family clans. Connected to Iwaku World due to Paorou-sama's travels. Possibly linked to Sanctuary due to the existence of Gerpania. 'Chikyuu' (Earth) Closer and more analogous to an alternate reality of our earth, this world carries over Reality Bending in the form of Reality Breaker Trinkets. This world was besieged by Aliens and cyborgs, so various superhero teams were made to fight them. Some Iwaku World character's names are used here, but only as aliases and super hero names/organizations. Has an event similar to the Iwaku Admin War with a different direction and ending. Connected to Iwaku World via Paorou-sama's travels - and presented him with an idea for future projects Ol' Insanity A world centered around a town called Ol' Insanity. Set in the early Industrialist era of America, in the wild west. This town was the epicenter of supernatural phenomena due to the strange characters and monsters it attracted. Said town is ruled by a ruthless bandit called Paul 'One-eyed' Summers who served as the mayor, sheriff and judge. An on-going conflict between mercenaries of a train baron, rival bandits, a supernatural indian tribe and the U.S. Marshalls is currently on-going. A completed Absolute Artifact is rumored to exist in this world. Sanctuary - The Legacy of Iwaku An alternate future universe in which Iwaku is destroyed in the Iwaku Admin War. The survivors are called 'Angels' - and disembark on three ships, the Legacy, the Promise and the Torment to escape their crumbling home world. However, the worst possible scenarios occur, one after another - and the universe crumbles along with their world. This universe centers around various peoples from various worlds coming together with an Iwakuan Angel named Lamord making their way to the promised place, Sanctuary. Supposedly linked to Iwaku World in two ways - predating it, and as a possible future time stream. The Unnamed Planet - The Fist of Genesis A world set lightyears away from the 'Iwaku' of this universe, but refers to the Iwaku system's sun as an important star in it's cosmology - 'Genesis'. This world was destroyed in a great war that reverted it into a barbarous era of violence and grief. This world has 4 schools of martial thought, eternally fighting each other to achieve the highest honor of being called 'The Fist of Genesis'. However, one man has vowed to defeat them all, bearing the star of genesis as a scar on his forehead. 'Iwakuans' in this universe are non-existent - the 'planet' itself is a gaseous, burning world orbiting the sun 'Genesis'. Iwakutsuki (曰月 Story-Moon) Iwakutsuki is an Iwakuan alternate universe set in a fictional, feudal Japan which has been renamed as 'Iwaku'. It is a fantastic setting, where gods, monsters (known as youkai), demons and magic play major roles in its history. Also, while the majority of characters are Japanese (Iwakujin), foreigners (gaijin) play a major role - particularly those from the land of Kyokinokun. It underwent a Kanrisha War, similar to the Admin Wa of Iwaku World.